Zentradian to English
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: Just what the title states. This is the Zentradian (or Tirolian, whichever you chose to call it) language which I have converted to English. Taken from a real website (pm me if you want it, because fanfiction is being a pain and won't let me post it) but was largely incomplete so made it much more complete. This was just for fun so if you hate it please no flames.


This is Zentradian (or Tirolian, whichever you chose to call it) language which I have converted to English. Taken from a real website (pm me if you want it or the alphabet, but all you really have to do for that is type in "Zentradian Alphabet" into a seach window and go to images, because fanfiction is being a pain and won't let me post it) but was largely incomplete so made it much more complete. Enjoy!

* * *

Zentraedi; English; Pronunciation

* * *

A; at/a; ə

alkes; exist; all-kez

alkes; is; all-kez

alma; all; all-mə

almai; whole; all-mə-E

alya; heart; all-ya

anmy; doubt; ən-mē

arch; soul; ar-ch

arda; bond; ar-da

badra; defense net; bə-drə

bran; ally; br-ən

chaats; parts; chə-ts

chi; object/item/thing; ch-I

cozy; child; cä-zy

crimon; red; crI-män

crimmon; crimson; cri-män

dakan; place; dā-cən

dakane; ship; dā-cane

dalkaan; star; dəl-kän

dants; absolute; dən-ts

dantes; correct; dən-təs

danteis; right; dən-tEs

dar; pray; dər

das; that; dəs

dea; two; dE-ə

de; back; d-e

de; indicate the reverse of action; d-e

de; lack of; d-e

de; non-/no; d-e

de; not; d-e

de; the opposite of; d-e

de; un-, d-e

de:bran; enemy; d-e-br-ən

de:bran:dakan; enemy ship, d-e-br-ən- dā-can

de:dants, incorrect; d-e-dən-ts

de:dants; wrong; d-e-dən-təs

de:gadras, peace; d-e-gəd-rəs

de:gan:chaats; remains; d-e-gən-chə-ts

de:gan:chaets; wreck; d-e-gən-chA-əts

de:gants; defeated; d-e-gən-ts

de:gilts; escapel; d-e-gil-ts

de:kaalchuun; disgusting; d-e-käl-chün

de:lke; far; d-e-lke

de:lkes; approach; d-e-lkes

de:talke; different; d-e-təlk-e

de:talni; without; d-e-təl-ne

de:teizu; cannot use; d-e-tE-zu

de:zan:chaats; fossil; d-e-zən- chə-ts

de:zan:chaates; fragment; d-e-zən- chə-tes

de:zants; perish; d-e-zən-ts

del; scout; d-el

del regult; scout master; d-el rE-gult

dennay; strength; den-nā

di; you; d-I

dia; light; d-Iə

diel; kill; dI-el

dielk; terminate; dI-elk

dielky; dead; dI-elk-E

dir; your; d-ir

do;-, d- ü;

dohaddy; claim; d- ü -həd-dE

doo; open; d-u̇

dow; hand; d-au̇

dra; who; d-rə

dulia; divine; d-ü-lIa

du:na; depend; d-ü-nə

e;-; E

ef; am; e-f

eldare; elder; el-dər-e

elke; near; el-kE

elkel:zarn; audio signal; el-kE-zərn

erkel; report; er-kel

erkelto; report; er-kel-tO

erkes; transmit; er-kes

erkesto; transmission; er-kes-tO

eskes; explain; es-kes

eskessa; understand; er-kes-sə

eskes:garma; expository ability; es-kes-gər-mə

eskesta; roger; es-kes-tə

eskesto; explanation; es-kes-tO

et; what; e-t

fal; for; fəl

fo; future tense; fO

fo:dants; of course; fO-dən-ts

frandlar; re-entry; frən-d-lər

frandlar tiluvo; re-entry pod; frən-d-lər tI-lüvO

gadra; weapon; gəd-rə

gadra:dakan; war vessel; gəd-rə-dā-cən

gadra:raskas; military thinking; gəd-rə-rəs-kəs

gadras; confusion; gəd-rəs

gadrase; battle; gəd-rA-se

gants; win; gən-ts

garma; power; gər-mə

ger; good; g-er

giltesta; board; gil-tes-tə

gilts; capture; gil-ts

gisterae; master; gis-tErē-ē

glaug; officer's pod; gl-əg

glaug eldare; armored officer's pod; gl-əg el-dər-e

gor; large; g-or

gor:gadra:dakan; large war vessel; g-or-gəd-rə-dā-cən

gor:gran; giant; g-or-grən

gran; being; grən

graskes; grace; grəs-kes

gunner;-; gün-ner

ha; are; hə

ha:a;-;hA-ə

haddy; grab; həd-dE

hal; nevertheless; h-əl

halish; tear; h-əl-ish

hi:a; first; hI-ə

ho:mi; hold; hO-me

holto; fast; hol-tO

holtoa; new; hol-tO-ə

holtoi; now; hol-tO-i

holto:raskas; premonition; hol-tO- rəs-kəs

hor; fear; h-Or

i;-; I

iat; clear; I-ət

ike; near; I-ke

ilkestes; blood; Ilk-est-es

jadeul; body; jAde-Ul

jo;-; j-O

ka;-; k-ə

kami; sun; kə-me

kaalchuun; imperative; käl-chün

kel:gadras; shock troops; kel-gəd-rəs

kelkaple; had; kel-kə-pl

kelkas; have; kel-kəs

kelkasta; invade; kel-kəs-tə

la; and; l-ə

lat; away; l-ət

levdri; science; lev-dre

levre; discover; lev-re

levrea; know; lev-re-A

lojm; live; lO-hm

lu; let; l-ü

lue; leave; l-üe

lutica; insane; l-üt-ica

ma; my; m-ə

maaka; question; mä-kə

magdomilla; morning; məg-dOm-il-lə

maltes; record; məl-tes

maltest; document; məl-test

maltesta; sample; məl-tes-tə

maugde; wake; mə-ug-de

me;-; m-e

mel; her; m-el

melkes; appear; m-el-kes

melkes:zantes; be born; m-el-kes-zən-tes

melkes:zants; be manufactured; m-el-kes-zən-ts

meltran; female; m-el-trən

mena; anything; mE-nə

mi; have; mI

mia; in; mE-ə

micron; microscopic; mI-crən

microna; puny; mI-crOn-a

micrones; small; mI-crOn-es

miizoon; song; Me-I-zün

milka; ship; Mil-kə

minate;-; mI-nAte

mueha; night; mA-hə

na; on; nə

na:dow; on hand; nə-d-au̇

na:hor; chains; nə-h-Or

nay; weak; nA

na:yo; also on; nə-yO

ni; very; nI

ni:lke; near; nI-lke

niya; eight; nI-yə

no;-; nO

nous; individual; nos

nouse; personal; nos-e

nous:gran:diel; assassin; nos-grən-dI-el

nous:jadeul; robe; nos-jAde-Ul

nous:jadeul:ger; personal body armor; nos-jAde-Ul-g-er

nupetiet;-; nü-pEt-et

nupetiet:vernitzs; flagship; nü-pEt-et-vərn-it-z

nur; name; n-er

o; of; O

oh; owe; O-h

oha; own; O-ha

on; our; O-n

ple; past tense; p-le

porshuka;-; p-Or-shü-ka

proto; old; pr-O-tO;

proto:ple; ancient; pr-O-tO-p-le

protoresk; slow; pr-O-tO-re-sk

proto:gradras; battlefield; pr-O-tO-gəd-rəs

quallie; blest; qu-all-E

queadol; cruiser; qu-ā-doll

queadole; strike cruiser; qu-ā-dol-le

queadole:magdomilla; quadrant; qu-ā-doll-məg-dOm-il-lə

quedlunn; ocean; qu-ed-lun

quedlunn:rau; tactical power armor; qu-ed-lun-rə

quel; a writing utensil (pen, pencil, etc.); qu-el

quel:quallie; write/written word; qu-el-qu-all-E

queleual; call/spoken word; qu-el-E-al

quet; four; qu-et

quiltra;-; qu-il-trə

quiltra queleual' infantry landing ship; qu-il-trə-qu-el-E-al

rah; can; r-ə

raskas; think; rəs-kəs

rau; armor; r-Aü

rau:lonve; armored fighter; r-Aü-lawn-vE

ray; warm; r-Ay

redir; room; rE-dir

regult; master; rE-gult

rei; flame; r-A

rin; restore; r-in

rinnadowlojm; monitor; r-in-nə-d-au̇-lO-hm

rom; from; r-Om

ruena; reason; rE-nə

rueno; where; rE-nO

sa; yes; sə

sadadie; through; sAd-əd-E

sadadis; cast; sAd-əd-iss

sai; word; s-I

salan; savior; sA-lən

san; side; s-ən

santi:u; flower; s-ən-tE-U

sdatda; shelter; s-dət-də

shta; hero; sh-tA

shtai; food; sh-tI

shtei; sin; sh-tE

shut; find; sh-üt

shuta;-; sh-üt-ə

shutai;-; sh-üt-I

shutei; will; sh-üt-E

si;-; s-I

skes; order; s-kes

sortai; hope; s-or-tI

steikun; garment; stA-kun

suinan; hear; sün-ən

ta; affirmation; t-A

talke; same; təlk-e

talni; both; təl-ne

talnia; moreover; təl-ne-ə

talnie; with; təl-nE

te; and; t-E

teizu; use; tE-zu

telnesta; eliminate; tel-nest-ə

telnestia; inability; tel-nest-I

teres; these; tE-res

tes; this; t-es

thuverl; faith; thü-ver-l

thuverl salan; faithful savior; thü-ver-l sA-lən

ti; the; t-I

tiluvo; pod; tI-lüvO

to; explain; t-ü

toh; to; t-oh

tou;-; t-üO

tou redir;-; t-üO rE-dir

tran; person; tr-ən

trasi; think; trə-sE

tu; fill; t-ü

tuby; under;t u-bE

tyela; watch; tE-lə

u; motion; U

u:come; come; U-cO-m

u:dana; wash; U-də-nA

u:kei; go; U-kE

u:kesto; confirm; U-ke-stO

u:maltesto; to record; U-məl-tes-tO

u:zalg; regroup; U-zəl-g

un; up; ün

undu; meet; ün-dü

une; gloom; ün-E

utema; sight; üt-Emə

utomi; see; üt-Om-i

utomi:skes; display; üt-Om-i-s-kes

utomi:skesa; show; üt-Om-i-s-kes-ə

vannarew; ground vehicle; vən-ə-rü

vatda; holy; vət-də

vatda:dants; righteousness; vət-də-dən-ts

vatky; obey; vət-kE

vernitzs; complete; vern-it-z

whil; white; wh-il

who;-; h-ü

ya; by; y-A

yakke; thing; yək-kE

yakki; what; yək-kI

yakku; common; yək-kü

yalke; same; yəl-kE

yatto; stand; yət-tO

yendi; foot; yen-dI

yendy; feet; yən-dE

yo; also; yO

za; it; z-ə

za:de; not it; z-ə-d-e

zalg; many; zəl-g

zalges; together; zəl-ges

zalgessy; we; zəl-ges-E

zants; prosper; zən-ts

zarn; sound; zərn

zarrone; moon; zər-rOne

zen; his; z-en

zentran; male; z-en-trən

zhan; I; z-hən

zi; as; z-I

zino; stain; zI-nü

zinno;-; zin-nO

zugara; scale; züg-ərə

zugarai; size; züg-ərI

zugaras; unit; züg-ər-əs

zum; say; z-um

* * *

Words ending in _**ts**_ will have those last two letter truncated when prefixed to another word. Thus:

dedants ( _different_ )

dedanchaats ( _mismatched_ )

degants ( _defeated_ )

deganchaats ( _wreck_ )

gilts ( _capture_ )

gilzarn ( _sound reception_ )

* * *

When words are prefixed/suffixed, if two vowels become adjacent, the second vowel will be dropped. Thus:

utomi ( _see_ ) + eskes ( _understand_ )

utomiskes ( _display_!)

* * *

 **Pronunciation Key: Quick Reference**

\ ə \ as **a** in **a** but

\ ˈə ˌə \ as **u** in  ab **u** t

\ ə \ as **e** in  kitt **en**

\ ə r \ as **ur** / **er** in  f **ur** th **er**

\ a \ as **a** in **a** sh

\ ā \ as **a** in **a** ce

\ ä \ as **o** in  m **o** p

\ au̇ \ as **ou** in **ou** t

\ b \ as in **b** a **b** y

\ ch \ as **ch** in **ch** in

\ d \ as **d** in **d** i **d**

\ e \ as **e** in  b **e** t

\ ˈē ˌē \ as **ea** in **ea** sy

\ ē \ as **y** in  eas **y**

\ f \ as **f** in **f** i **f** ty

\ g \ as **g** in **g** o

\ h \ as **h** in **h** at

\ i \ as **i** in  h **i** t

\ ī \ as **i** in **i** ce

\ j \ as **j** in **j** ob

\ k \ as **k** in **k** in

\ ḵ \ as **ch** in  i **ch** dien

\ l \ as **l** in **l** i **l** y

\ m \ as **m** in **m** ur **m** ur

\ n \ as **n** in  ow **n**

\ ŋ \ as **ng** in  si **ng**

\ ō \ as **o** in  g **o**

\ ȯ \ as **aw** in  l **aw**

\ ȯ i \ as **oy** in  b **oy**

\ p \ as **p** in **p** e **pp** er

\ r \ as **r** in **r** ed

\ s \ as **s** in  le **ss**

\ sh \ as **sh** in **sh** y

\ t \ as **t** in **t** ie

\ th \ as **th** in **th** in

\ th \ as **th** in **th** e

\ ü \ as **oo** in  l **oo** t

\ u̇ \ as **oo** in  f **oo** t

\ v \ as **v** in **v** i **v** id

\ w \ as **w** in  a **w** ay

\ y \ as **y** in **y** et

\ yü \ as **you** in **you** th

\ yu̇ \ as **u** in  c **u** rable

\ z \ as **z** in **z** one

\ zh \ as **si** in  vi **si** on


End file.
